


Silly Little Mudblood

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-22
Updated: 2006-01-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Hermione finds something unexpected in the room of requirement





	Silly Little Mudblood

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

**Warning: Rape/non-con, humiliation, dark!Draco**

Note: Please read the warnings. This is a dark, unhappy, unromantic fic with a Draco that is rather scary so do not read this if the warnings are not things you wish to read! In other words, read at your own risk!   
For [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=bunney)[**bunney**](http://bunney.livejournal.com/), who challenged me to write her dark Draco/Hermione. I hope this satisfies your need to read dark, close to canon/IC Draco/Hermione from me, darlin', and that you're not disappointed! I will never go this dark with this pairing ever again *whimper* I need fluffy romance now...  
And special thanks to my [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=schmoo999)[](http://schmoo999.livejournal.com/)**schmoo999** for reading this over and encouraging me to post it despite my doubts and for declaring, in her opinion, that my Draco was frighteningly close to canon *hugs tight*   
 

* * *

Hermione entered the room of requirement with a strange sense of foreboding. Something was off, but she couldn’t quite figure out what. The note from Ernie had not been unusual, the two often meeting after patrol to work on Head duties, but his choice of meeting place this evening was different. They usually met at the study set aside for the Heads or the library. After some hesitation, she had finally decided she was being overly paranoid and that Ernie was one of the few people she could trust. So here she was, entering the room to find it not at all as she expected, brown eyes widening as she looked around in surprise.  
  
  
There were no desks set up, no parchment, no Head Boy waiting for her, nothing to indicate the plan to discuss the Christmas holidays as the note had indicated. Instead, there was a large bed and very little else. She began to back up, liking Ernie but certainly not in _that_ way, wondering if she had somehow led him to believe she wanted more. Before she could leave, she heard the door slam shut behind her, an all too familiar voice speaking a locking and silencing charm.  
  
  
Turning around, her hand was all ready on her wand, her lips moving to form a defense spell as she looked at the pointed features of the man standing behind her. She was unable to speak the words of the spell as the blond wizard smiled insolently, saying smugly, “Silencio. Accio wand.”  
  
  
Watching helplessly as her wand flew from her hand, she felt a tremor of fear spread over her. He tossed her wand to the side, his gray eyes moving over her as his lips curved into a disgusted grimace. “Stupid little Mudblood. You never learn, do you? Actually, you do not look overly surprised to see me. I wonder why.”  
  
  
He laughed then, the sound void of humor, bordering on madness. She walked backwards as he neared her, her breath coming in short gasps as her heart began to race, a latent survival instinct causing her to run past him, trying to open the door even as she screamed for help, her voice silent and her efforts doing nothing more than annoying him. Fingers tangled in her hair, pulling hard, her body falling back as her fingers slowly slid from the handle.  
  
  
“Really, Mudblood. Must you be so predictable?” Malfoy sneered, amusement in his eyes as he dragged her to the bed. “Do you really think it will be that easy to get away from me? Stupid whore. You’re mine to use however I wish.”  
  
  
She glared at him, fighting him, her fingernails digging into his arm and hands, her body twisting and pulling as she tried to free herself from whatever diabolical plan he had in mind. She had known they shouldn’t trust him. She had told Harry when the blond first approached them after his father’s incarceration last year claiming that he had seen the error of his ways and had no intention of following Voldemort that Malfoy was lying. She had known, deep down, that he hadn’t changed, but he had been so convincing, fooling them all it would seem.  
  
  
For over a year, he had been giving them information he learned from home and his fellow Slytherins, attending DA meetings eagerly, and managing to convince them all that he was different now. Even she had begun to fall for the act after awhile, believing that everyone deserved a second chance, trying to be open minded despite her misgivings and honest dislike of Malfoy. She was stupid and should have known better, should have seen the malicious intent in his eyes and realized he was dangerous. He had trapped her now, insuring that she couldn’t get away from him.  
  
  
“You always knew, didn’t you?” he asked casually as he pushed her against the bed. “Potter and the others, they eventually believed but you always doubted. Don’t you know that they see what they want to see, Mudblood? The very idea that I would betray my father, my family, my _blood_ is ridiculous, but they believe. I am quite good, aren’t I? ‘My father is a wicked man. I never knew he intended to _kill_ people! Muggles are wonderful.’ Those imbeciles nod, sigh, pat me on the shoulder, and trust every word I say. My Lord is very proud of my acting ability and I dare say I have joined his ranks without having to grovel and kiss his arse like my father.”  
  
  
She clawed at the arm pinning her to the bed, scratching and biting him. He found it amusing, laughing and continuing to confirm her suspicions and doubts. Why had they let him fool them? It was their fault for believing that every word he said, for thinking he could be saved. Looking into his pale gray eyes, she saw madness, darkness, and pure evil. Her struggles intensified, desperate to escape him, but it was useless.  
  
  
“And you, my stupid little whore, are my prize. My Lord was most eager to give me anything I wanted in exchange for my information and seemed delighted when I told him of my plans for you. The proud Mudblood bitch on her knees, bound and broken, eager to please me whether it be opening your mouth, spreading your legs, or having me in your arse. I can not do it yet, Mudblood, but I will eventually break you. As soon as Potter is lying at my Lord’s feet, you are mine and I will show you such pain that you never stop feeling me inside you. And after I am tired of you, I will allow others to have you while I watch, fucking you and using you until you’re nothing more than a come covered whore. You will beg for me then, trust me. You will do anything I ask to stop the pain and torture. I can not wait to hear you beg, whore.”  
  
  
“Immobulus,” he suddenly sneered, his arm moving from her throat as she lie completely still on the bed, tears leaking from her eyes. “I may not be able to break you yet, Mudblood, but I can play. Did you know that my Lord enjoys hearing my stories of us? I do believe he is quite smitten with you himself, my lovely little whore. Perhaps I will let him have a taste, though I do not think you deserve the attentions of my Lord. You are such an eager little slut. I bet you’re wet for me.”  
  
  
His hands ripped her knickers off, two fingers entering her dry cunt. He laughed, “Guess not. Oh well, we shall not allow that to stop our fun.”  
  
  
He thrust his fingers into her as he spoke. “This is your future, Mudblood. You are my possession to use however I wish, nothing more than a Death Eater’s whore. You are actually very fortunate that I hate you and want you to suffer. You would be given to the others if I had not all ready claimed you. They would tear you apart, fucking you until you bled to death and then Macnair would fuck you afterwards. He has a fondness for pretty dead things.”  
  
  
Malfoy moved his hands over her body, ripping her robes and clothes, leaving her naked and immobile, her eyes gleaming with hatred and fear. “You have such lovely tits, whore. When you are mine, you will never cover them. I want everyone to see what a slut you are, to know you are mine, to know that I have broken you.”  
  
  
He squeezed her breasts, his fingers twisting her nipples painfully, bruises starting to form on her pale skin as he sneered. “This is all you are good for, Mudblood. A willing cunt and eager body. Look at the way your nipples harden as I touch you. Always so hard, tempting me to taste them. Perhaps I will reward you today and finally take them in my mouth.”  
  
  
He was crazy. There was madness in his eyes, his words calm but frightening, and Hermione wished that she had told someone where she was going. She was helpless, unable to fight him, unable to stop this torment.  
  
  
“Where shall I take you this evening?” Fingers moved over her lips. “Your mouth is always nice.” His hand moved between her legs, his fingers again entering her dryness. “And I love fucking your tight cunt.” The fingers left her pussy and suddenly plunged into her arse. “Your arse is divine as well.”  
  
  
Draco laughed as he looked at her and saw the hate and resistance in her eyes. “Why fight it, love? You know there is no hope. My Lord will win, your friends will die, Mudbloods and blood traitors will be enslaved or killed, Muggles will perish, and you will be mine until you are begging for a death that I will never allow. I have been planning this for years, you stupid whore. Watching, waiting, playing my expected role, and soon my patience will be rewarded.”  
  
  
He moved between her legs, his expression amused as more tears flowed from her eyes. This was not real, she kept telling herself. It could not be real. Malfoy was a spoiled brat but he was not a monster. He had changed, hadn’t he? She had begun to believe it was possible, feeling pity that his father had fed him lies all his life and that he was now lost and scared, seeking aid from them because he did not want to follow Voldemort. He had been so convincing, saying all the right things to make his transformation believable. Even Ron, who had doubted along with her, had eventually believed Malfoy’s reluctant admission that Voldemort was wrong.  
  
  
“Gryffindors are so predictable. Eager to believe the best of someone, so bloody trusting it’s sickening. Brave and daring? Foolish and stupid is more apt,” he smirked. “I can not wait to see Potty and Weasley when they realize I defeated them. I think I shall ask my Lord to let them live long enough to see you at my feet, their last image before death you crying and screaming as I fuck you. It shall haunt them even in death, the idea that I deceived you all and the knowledge that you are my reward. You will pray to join them when I am finished with you, Mudblood, but I will never allow it. Death is too easy for the likes of you, my condescending bitch. Besides, you’re a great fuck even when you’re unwilling.”  
  
  
Cold gray eyes swept over her body before he smiled. “As much as I prefer you like this, silent and easily controlled, I dare say it’s not much fun fucking you unless you’re fighting. Finite incantatum.”  
  
  
She screamed as he entered her as soon as the words were spoken, her body arching off the bed as his cock penetrated her dry cunt. It hurt more than anything she could remember experiencing, feeling as if he was splitting her open. His hand went around her neck, fingers tight against her throat as he pinned her to the mattress, his body beginning to move. “Does it hurt, whore? Think how much easier it would be if you were wet for me.” Fingernails dug into her arse as he fucked her hard and deep, a joyous expression crossing his handsome face as he shuddered from the exquisite pain he was inflicting, not minding the dryness of her cunt because she was crying beneath him, her torment giving him extreme pleasure.  
  
  
“That’s it, slut.” He laughed huskily as she writhed beneath him, trying to push him off, her actions sending him deeper inside her. Her muscles were tight around his cock, her breath coming in short gasps as he tightened his fingers around her throat. His eyes stared into hers, her fingernails digging into his hand as she clawed at him, trying to free her throat from his terrifying grip as he continued thrusting into her body. She could feel liquid between her legs, eyes widening when she glanced down and saw the thin coating of blood covering his cock from where he had rubbed her raw and made her bleed.  
  
  
She couldn’t breathe, her eyes rolling back as she felt pressure on her chest, his cock penetrating her forcefully and sending her back into the mattress. Her breasts felt sore from his bruising grip, a soft cry escaping her lips when he bit her nipple, tremors of fresh pain coursing throughout her body. He continued biting her as he choked her, his eyes never leaving her face, a smug smile on his lips when he’d raise his head. “You’re mine, whore. I have the power, the control. You’re nothing but my Mudblood slut. I will break you, Granger, and I will never put you back together again.”  
  
  
Darkness began to overtake her as his fingers tightened even more, her short gasps of breath becoming less frequent as her fingernails dug into his hand. He entered her deeply, groaning with satisfaction right before she felt him shoot his seed into her battered cunt. He let go of her throat, watching with perverse delight as she tried to breathe, her body thrashing beneath him as he came inside her. Before she had a chance to take a half dozen breaths, he was straddling her chest, the head of cock against her lips, his wand pointed at her temple as his knees held her arms pinned against the bed.  
  
  
“Be a good whore and clean me off,” he demanded as he shoved the head of his cock into her mouth. She gagged as he entered her mouth and throat, this seeming to delight him even more. She could taste the bitter flavor of his seed mixing with the faint coppery taste of her own blood, her eyes closing as silent tears fell, her tongue slowly starting to move against him as he fucked her face. She felt his cock stirring in her mouth, his balls hitting her chin with each thrust forward. Her hands were clenched in fists, her nails digging into her palm hard enough to draw blood. Suddenly, he slapped her hard, his voice hissing, “Never close your eyes on me, Mudblood. I want you to watch me destroy you.”  
  
  
She relaxed her jaw as he continued to fuck her mouth, her eyes staring at him through the tears. Hate and anger mixing with fear and humiliation, a smile crossing his lips as he deliberately forced more of his length into her mouth. “I can’t wait to break you, whore. Stupid Mudblood slut. So superior and holier than thou. We’ll see how much you know when you’re lying bloody and bruised with my cock up your arse. You will learn your place, Mudblood whore, and I can not wait to teach you.”  
  
  
Suddenly, he pulled out of her mouth, his hand stroking his length before he grunted, his seed spilling onto her face. She closed her eyes as he came, feeling the warm sticky come on her face and hair, his cock hitting her nose and lips as he deliberately continued stroking until he was completely spent. Only then did he move off her, laughing as he looked at her. She was flushed and sweaty, her legs spread obscenely, her cunt covered in his seed and blood, her face beautiful with his release dripping from her lips and eyelashes. “This is how you will always look, Mudblood. Bruised, sweaty, and covered in my come. I love seeing you like this, whore.”  
  
  
She looked at him, tempted to make a run for her wand, needing to make him pay for what he had done to her. He was insane, acting as if he had done this to her before, seemingly convinced that Voldemort would win and this was her future. He sneered as he looked at her. “Stupid little Mudblood. Do you really think I plan to leave it like this? Simply walk away so you can run to Potty and the others and tell them the truth? You never learn, do you? My Lord will win, Granger. You will be mine and they will all die. Do you think I would risk my future for a quick fuck? I am allowed to play but I can not begin breaking you until Potter is dead, which will be very soon.”  
  
  
Before she had a chance to move, his wand was pointed at her. “Immobulus. Scourgify.“ He frowned as her body was cleaned, uttering another word and watching with irritation as his bite marks and bruises were removed. A quick “repairo” fixed her clothes. He smirked as he slid the knickers back over her bruised cunt, his fingers moving along the reddened lips. Taking a step back, he surveyed her quickly.  
  
  
“There. All fixed, though I imagine you still feel me inside you, don’t you? I wonder if you wake up and miss my cock, wishing it was still fucking you until you bleed. Is it all a nightmare to you, possibly a dream since we both know you’re nothing more than an eager whore, or do you remember anything at all? I suppose it is not very important. After all, my Lord will soon win this silly War and I will no longer be forced to go to such lengths to have what has been mine for over a year.” Looking like a spoiled child unable to play with his favorite toy, he released the immobulus with a bored sigh before suddenly smiling.  
  
  
“What?” It was the only word she had spoken since entering the room, realization flashing in her eyes as he raised his wand one last time and smirked.  
  
  
“It has been fun, as always Mudblood, but, alas, I must leave you now. Until next time, my dear, dream of me,” he blew her a kiss, laughing when she moved from the bed, cringing at the soreness between her legs but determined to fight him now that she could. She took a step, intending to run for her wand, refusing to allow him to get away with this. “You never learn, Granger. I do believe it is one of the things I like best about you. I can not wait to break you, silly little whore.”  
  
  
Picking up her wand, he tossed it behind her, smiling smugly when she predictably turned to retrieve it. With his hand on the door, her back to him, he completed their evening together in the same way he had for the past year. “Obliviate.”


End file.
